1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for introducing micro-volume liquid, and in particular, the invention relates to an introducing apparatus and method for a multi-channel inkjet print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for introducing micro-volume liquid into a print head are varied. For example, the liquid can be introduced into a reservoir thereof by pressuring, and then expelled out of orifices thereof. Such process, performed prior to actual deployment of the fluid, is referred to as priming. The purpose of priming is to saturate the print head and remove bubbles in channels thereof. In addition, other introducing methods are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,221,653, 6,458,583, 6,461,812, and 6,372,483.
For costly liquid, another introducing method is provided to reduce waste. In such introducing method, the nozzle plate of the print head first contacts the liquid. The liquid is then drawn into the reservoir from the nozzle plate by negative pressure. Thus, priming can be eliminated, and waste generated thereby can be reduced. Such method, however, can only introduce one kind of liquid at a time. Additionally, multiple reservoirs are required for different kinds of the liquid, and cross-contamination easily occurs between different reservoirs.